A Touch of Inspiration
by NejiTenLuva
Summary: Rukia's strange behavior becomes noticable to Ichigo after she suddenly starts disappearing. Now she is keeping things from him, and he decides to investigate. M for language and later scenes. Romance/Humor/HurtComfort/Drama -IchiRuki- "SUMMARY CHANGED"
1. Privacy

**Yo! Eh…Alright, gimme that look all you want. I know I haven't been doing anything. That's because I seem to despise my little writing technique. You see, my technique is very hard…I start a FanFiction…AND IT NEVER ENDS! XD I'm horrible at ending stories the way I want it to. Not to mention kicking them off with the right details. O.O**

**Well, anyway, I'm listening to the backstage videos of the Bleach Musical "Live Bankai Show." It's what inspired me to write this. o///o I am eating these really cool Skittles, they're called "Fizzl'd Fruits." xD Figured I'd share. Alright, enjoy! :]**

**THIS STORY IS IN ICHIGO'S POV.**

**Chapter One: Privacy**

My eyes sunk to the paper that was placed before me. It was an essay I'd written about three weeks ago, and the grade I was given, definitely not something to be smiled upon. I gave a quick glance at the teacher, whom was busily writing today's agenda on the chalkboard, and narrowed my eyes just enough to send my anger through her. I took my time getting my things out, and used the opportunity to look around the room.

Orehime seemed to have gotten a decent grade; she wasn't smiling nor frowning upon her paper. Tatsuki looked frustrated, which spoke for itself on what she was given. I turned my neck a little to see a few other students, some smiling, some scowling, one tearing up, and then my eyes fell upon Rukia, whom was sitting in the desk beside me. I studied her longer than I did the others, she was completely focused on the book in her small hands, and it didn't look like she even noticed her assignment. I smirked to myself, wishing that I could have been able to ignore my paper, and opened my book-bag to grab a pencil and my notebook.

I scribbled down a few things that I saw on the board, and watched as the teacher pulled a TV into the room. She announced that we needed to get out some notebook paper and a pencil, and take notes from the program we were about to see. She also made it clear to us that it was a main source of information for the upcoming Final. Hearing this made me sigh, thankfully quietly.

Boredom spread across the room within seconds after the program started. It was some stupid documentary of some time in history about a couple dead dudes on the Oregon Trail. I mean, really, who wants to know about this crap? I crossed my arms on my desk and rested my head on them, closing my eyes. I waited a few moments before opening them again, and when I did, I noticed that Rukia hadn't looked up from her book since I'd last looked at her. This was a little weird. Rukia always made sure to pay attention in class, in fact, she was extremely paranoid about it. I remembered all the times she lectured me publically about not doing my homework, and the thought of it forced a slight frown onto my face. My eyes focused on her a little longer before I reached my arm over to hers, and poked it.

"You do realize you're supposed to be watching this and taking notes, right?" I whispered, taking note that I had startled her a bit. She looked at me for a moment, her blue eyes flying through different emotions, as if she was trying to think of something to say. Quickly, she responded with a harsh whisper.

"Of course I do, fool! What do you think I am? Stupid?"

"Shut up! I was just trying to keep you out of trouble!"

"I don't need your help! I wouldn't need your help even if was the only thing keeping me alive!"

"Oh yeah?!" I gritted my teeth, my head now raised.

"Don't give me that look!"

"I'll give it to you if I want!"

"And what gives you the right?!" We both were gradually facing each other, oblivious to the fact that the TV had been paused.

"Ichigo, Rukia, please go settle your issues elsewhere." My attention turned to the teacher, who was as casual as usual with the never dying smile that irritated the piss outta me. The class fell silent, every face watching Rukia and I as we stood up and headed for the door, growling and throwing comments back and forth as we went.

I leaned against the wall beside the door to the classroom, my eyes closed as I thought about how stupid that was. I felt Rukia's shoulder against my arm as we both exchanged glances. (She's hella short. Jesus…)

"Look," she started, sighing and resting her head back against the wall, "I know you were just looking out for me and all, but don't worry about it. If I get a bad grade, it doesn't matter, and it shouldn't matter to you."

"Why shouldn't it? I mean, you're always so paranoid about your grades. What's with the sudden change in attitude?" I folded my arms and watched her eyes scan the floor.

"I just feel that since, you know, I'm not going to need a…whatever you get for participating in this place, that it shouldn't really matter anymore if I get good or bad grades." She brought her gaze back up to mine, and I smirked.

"That's believable to me. And that's the real reason?" I blinked and my smirk fell when she lowered her head again, but it soon rose once more before she responded.

"Yeah, that's the real reason."

We stood like that for a few more seconds. It was calm and quiet in the hallways, something that I always enjoyed for some reason. I guessed it was because my life was so hectic all the time that I've grown to like the peace in silence. All that I could hear was Rukia's gentle breathing, and the faint sound of that damned program in the wall behind me; which reminded me why we were even out here in the first place.

"Rukia." I looked in the direction opposite of her, and I'm pretty sure I heard someone inside the classroom yell something about the two guys and Yaoi.

"What?"

"I've been wondering since the beginning of class, what about that book that you're reading is so important? You didn't even acknowledge the essay you were given back."

"Nothing! It was nothing!" Her answer was sharp, not to mention louder than the softer, gentler voice she was using before.

My eyes widened a little before I responded with, "Well, it sure looked like something to me. I know you like books, but you never have been so ignorant in class because of one."

"It was nothing, Ichigo!" She repeated and turned her whole body to face me, and she made it too hard not to smirk at her posture.

"Ooh, defensive, are we? So what is it? Don't tell me you're reading sexual books." My smirk turned into a smile as the color in her cheeks turned to a light crimson. She landed a punch on my arm, but I could tell she held back.

"No! You idiot! And what I read is none of your business!" After that sharp reply, she spun around with her arms crossed, giving the "I'm right and that's that" sign.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh." I glanced at the door before saying one more thing to the fuming brunette, "When you're ready, you should come back inside." And with that, I opened the door and left the Midget Shinigami behind.

* * *

The walk home was the same as usual. Orehime tagged along for a little while and gave me a…actually now that I look at it, I have no idea what the hell it is. She said it was her homemade rice balls but…is that…bean paste? Anyway, she parted ways with me and hugged Rukia goodbye, then we continued on home. Rukia didn't bring up what had happened today in first period, **(A/N: I don't know if that's his first period, or his third, or whatever, so it's his first period from now on. xD) **in fact, she acted as if it never happened. I tried my best to respect her wishes and not bug her about what she was reading, but _god_ the temptation killed me. I continued to stare at her bag while trying to compute her rambles about her Gikongan, and the fact that she couldn't swallow one the other day and it tasted horrible.

"And then it got stuck to the top of my mouth, and it tasted like shit. And then…Oi, Ichigo, are you even listening?" I felt a small hand tug my sleeve, and we locked into a sudden stare.

"Yeah, uh, in a truck you found a mouse, and it was wasted like shit."

I received a fine smack to the ribs for this. It wasn't that I didn't expect it; it just hurt like a bitch. Man, this woman is hell trapped in a Gigai, I'm tellin' ya.

"No, wrong answer, you idiot! Now I gotta tell you all over again!"

The rest of the walk was like this, although I was careful to listen to her this time.

* * *

Once we arrived home, I heard my dad kick off the ground, and when I glanced in the sound's direction I saw a flying figure heading in Rukia's direction. Swiftly, I gripped her sleeve and pulled her in my direction, two whole inches until part of her back was against me, and my dad went flying past us. I didn't feel one bit of pity when I turned my head and viewed his wounded form smashed against the wall.

"Dammit, Dad! How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that every time we walk into the house?" I let go of Rukia's sleeve, enjoying the boost in my ego.

"He's a lost cause, Ichigo." She hadn't moved away from the position I left her in, and I could feel the warmth emanating from her petite body.

"Yeah, you're right." I gently nudged her shoulder as a gesture to move forward, "Come on. Let's go upstairs."

As soon as Rukia had moved, I followed behind her, waving to my sisters in the kitchen. When we reached my room, she headed for my sisters' room. As her hand touched the knob, I stopped her.

"Rukia, are you coming?"

"I just need to set my stuff down. I'll be there in a minute." Without hesitation, she pushed forward and closed the door behind her.

I shrugged and continued into my bedroom, leaving the door slightly cracked open for when Rukia returned. My bed looked inviting as I threw my bag aside and walked towards it, feeling relaxed when I crashed down onto the soft blanket. I noticed Kon asleep on my desk chair, one of his paws had a blue stain on it. I peered over the edge of the desk to see he had been coloring in one of the coloring books Rukia had given him for Christmas last year. I thought it was a predictable gift, coming from the girl who loves to draw anything she can visualize. I pushed up off the bed and leaned down to look at what he did. It was very sloppy, to say the least, but I can't imagine that it's easy to color when you're a plush toy the size of a basketball. Once I fell back down into the sheets, I heard the sound of steps as the door to my room slowly opened. Rukia entered casually, closing the door behind her as she stretched, letting out a sigh of satisfaction when she was finished.

"Going to sleep already, Ichigo?" I felt her sea-blue eyes wash over me, and I smirked as a result.

"No. Anyway, you should come see what Kon did while we were gone." I gestured at the desk, watching as the short Shinigami made her way toward the desk. She stood there for a second, and from what it looked like, she was admiring the plush's attempt at artwork. She picked up an uncapped blue marker, and scanned the room for the lid. I pointed at the floor beside one of the chair legs, and watched her pick it up. She glanced at me before turning her attention to the marker.

"He tried. He isn't very good at it, and he knew others would see it, but he tried..." Her eyes seemed to have locked on the colored mess, and she became lost in a daze. I waited for a second before calling her name. She snapped out of her thoughts, but she didn't look at me. She just mumbled something under her breath and left the room. I thought she might come back, but after a few minutes of waiting, she didn't return.

"That was weird. Wonder what's up with her."

* * *

**Ah, yes! I think my separation of the characters' individual plotlines and characteristics is going to work! This chapter ended just as I wanted it to. (For once)**

**Ichigo: So, what happened to your obsession, NejiTenLuva?**

**NTL: Huh?**

**Rukia: You used to be crazy for NejiTen, I mean, look at your username.**

**NTL: Oh, yeah. I guess I kinda forgot about them. o-o**

**Ichigo: Yeah, we are cooler so it's only natural.**

**NTL: Wrong. Rukia is the one who kept me watching. ^-^ *hugs Rukia***

**Rukia: Aw. Thanks NTL. ^-^**

**Ichigo: O.o Did I ever encourage you?**

**NTL: Hell no, you're so boring all the time. Rukia is just awesome!**

**Rukia: *ego building up*:]**

**Ichigo: Tch. Whatever…**

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review and tell me if this is a good start, I appreciate all thoughts, and I'd like criticism, if that's alright. But please don't base your criticism on my pairing choice, lack of humor (since I fail at humor, even though I'm like, beast at being funny in person), or my storyline. If it's a suggestion, then I'd be happy to take them through a Personal Message (So others don't see ;] ). Thank you for your time! And I hope you stay with me until the end of this story! (Wow, I totally felt like I was writing a love letter to you guys. xD…see? Add that to my list of humor fails. -.- ) **_


	2. Disappearance

_**Yay for chapter two! Thanks to BleachLovergirl this came out sooner than it could have. ^^;**_

_**Enjoy this! And please do consider telling me your thoughts, even if it's brief, anything makes me want to write more. ^-^ Thanks! **_

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or anything about it...those bastards..._**

**Chapter Two: Disappearance**

I found myself sprawled across my bed, waking up to the smell of buttered pancakes. I didn't have any of the blankets over me, so I figured I'd dozed off the other day after Rukia left the room. Kon was asleep, using my stomach as his bed. With a flick of my wrist, I sent the plushie flying off of me and straight into my closet. The thud startled him awake, and I was rewarded with a mouthful of irritating rambles. Ignoring him, I gradually sat up, stretched, and somehow found the motivation to start the day.

I made my way out the door, rubbing my tired eyes as I went. When I entered the kitchen, I was greeted by my sisters, and a maple-syrup coated plate. Today was Pancake Day. Yuzu decided that every Thursday we'd have pancakes for breakfast. I guess she got bored of thinking up the food schedules.

"Are those enough for you, Ichigo?" Yuzu watched me sit down at the table before my eyes met hers.

"Yeah, thanks."

I could hear something in the living room shifting. It sounded large and clumsy. I immediately knew what it was, and with a sigh, I stood up, spun around, and lifted my leg. I felt my Dad crash against my foot, and his grumbles came right along with it.

"Dad, why do ya gotta be so annoying?"

He didn't answer, but then again, I guess I didn't care if he did. I sat back down and scooted closer to the table before starting on my pile of pancakes. Karin began telling us about her soccer game the other day, and how Toshiro ended up as her kick's accidental target. Ever since the two were acquainted, Karin's been telling me stories about him. I don't remember when exactly they became friends, but I guess she still thinks he's a grade school student. Well, I can't say I blame her.

As her story continued, something didn't feel right. I looked around the room. Dad was on the floor, moping. Yuzu was finishing the last of the pancakes. Karin was ranting about Toshiro. I glanced down at my plate. Pancakes were still there. Then my gaze lifted, and then it hit me. Rukia isn't here.

At first, it didn't bother me. She disappeared all the time like she thought it was going out of style. But when I got to school later that day, it made me wonder a little bit. She wasn't in first period, or second. In fact, she didn't show her face until the end of lunch. Well, at least she showed up, but still! She entered the room and casually threw on her goody-two-shoes act to her fellow classmates, and then she approached me.

"Rukia, where were you?" I looked down on her, enjoying the fact that I was much taller and larger than her.

"Hm? Why do you care?"

"Uh, because. You act all weird yesterday and then I don't see you this morning, it's a little concerning."

"It's nothing. I just had an errand to do, that's all." And with that, she ended the conversation by walking past me towards her seat.

"Well. Sorry for being concerned." I mumbled under my breath.

About ten minutes later, our science teacher slapped a ruler against the board to settle us down.

I settled into my seat, pulling out a piece of stray paper from my book bag. Throughout the period, I couldn't help but continue to wonder why Rukia just disappeared this morning. Sure, she had left several times before without much warning, (which resulted in many more battle scars on me…) but this time she actually came back without me having to search for her. Although, then again I hadn't really put much thought into looking for her, I felt it honestly wasn't really my business.

I glanced at the midget that wouldn't leave my thoughts. She really was weird. Paranoid about reading material, talking to herself after a daydream, and suddenly vanishing in the morning. I couldn't figure her out, no matter how many insinuations she gave me.

When her eyes met mine, I quickly found something else to look at. I could feel her gaze on me now, one that was asking, "Why are you spying on me, creeper?" I checked if she was still watching, and for some reason I was relieved to see her eyes engrossed with the book she held in her hands. I guess I wasn't a big fan of the little Shinigami being annoyed with me. It usually ended up with some sort of red imprint of her hand on my face.

I managed to avert my attention back to the front of the room. Keigo was being a dork trying to present his volcano project. The class was filled with giggles when his volcano failed to do what it was built to do.

"What? Why isn't this damn thing working?" He leaned closer to the mouth of the plastic replica, only to be met with some kind of red crap in his face. After some signs of irritation from the idiot, he left the room to wash his face, and the students clapped and laughed.

(After School)

"You!"

Ah shit.

"You were watching me today!" I felt a small finger poke my back, one that burned in a way.

"Yeah? So what?" I watched as the girl appeared at my side, her arms crossed.

"It's a little creepy! You don't just watch girls all day when they're trying to read!"

"Well, you're a little creepy yourself, just poofing away in the morning."

"Hey! I'm old enough to do what I please without your supervision, idiot!"

"Psh. Almost too old…"

That comment left me with that mark I mentioned earlier.

(Later that night)

I turned my bedroom light off, collapsing onto my bed with a sigh of relief. I didn't bother covering up until I had gotten a little chilly, but before that I just enjoyed the soft mattress's magic on my tired body. I took this time to think more on the Case of the Vanished Rukia. And I couldn't come up with a good answer, still. It was annoying, to say the least. That an ass-kicking soul reaper like myself can't figure out why Rukia would just leave in the morning without any sign of where she went or why.

And what irritated me even more, is that she did it again the next morning.

* * *

**WhooHoo! I did it! Don't ask me how, but I did it! YES! *excited***

**I guess my motivation came from my brother, (his username is gunsmith, look him up. ^^) BleachLovergirl, and my reviewers. Also, a shout out to luketaco2323 on YouTube for being the pin-point center of awesome. You go girl! *high fives***

**I won't be doing a talk-talk Author's Note because it's now sleep time for me. ^^; School is tomorrow and I (sadly) gotta go for about four more years. xD**

**Oh and sorry it's so short. ._. I really didn't have much time but I wanted to finish this for you guys today.**

**Don't forget to push that button that's below this before you go! Thanks! :D**


	3. Suspicion

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for your comments! I decided to release this chapter early so I can get my mind set on something else. (I got lunch detention today. T-T)**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I also do not own the title of the book Ichigo picked up…Wish I did. I'd be richer than whip cream. ^^ *giggles***

**Chapter Three: Suspicion**

I love Saturdays. Saturdays involve no stress, and I can just sit back and enjoy my Ichigo time. I sprawled out across my bed, reaching over to my desk and carefully sliding a book my way. I took some time to study the front cover.

"…_Naruto_…_Shippuden_? This must be one of Rukia's books." I flipped it open and glanced at a few pages, smirking with curiosity as to why Rukia reads Shonen Manga.

My mind was tossing itself back and forth. I was trying to stay relaxed so I could make the best of my Saturday, but that same mystery still clogged my thoughts. Not only did Rukia disappear on Thursday, but yesterday was the same deal. At school, she even gave me the same answer, like her vanishing wasn't really a big deal.

Well…come to think of it, why am I making a big deal over it again? Oh, right. This is Rukia we're talking about. You don't just let someone like Rukia go wandering off on her own without some kind of notification. Hell, right about now I wish she'd just give me one of those messages with the B's all over the place. At least then I could figure her out…or know she's safe or something.

Wait. Did I seriously just become protective? I mean, come on. She's a curious midget Shinigami who looks about sixteen (yet is the size of a ten year old…) and wants to do girl stuff or go explore. She couldn't be doing anything bad…could she?

My train of thought immediately slammed on its brakes as a whole new ball game of images flushed before me.

"Okay, slow down. I'm thinking about this a little too rashly." I combed my fingers through my hair and let out a sigh.

My attention darted to the door as the sound of footsteps began to appear. The same girl that wouldn't leave my mind poked her head into my room and flashed me a grin.

"Your family just left. They said they were going to a relative's birthday party, and they also said they figured you didn't want to go."

"Okay." I raised my eyebrow, letting her catch the message that I honestly didn't care.

"Anyway, they said they won't be back for a couple hours. Yuzu left you some lunch in the fridge, and I'm gonna go make mine." With that, she left without another word. I took note that she started humming a little on her way down the stairs.

The room was filled with its original silence. For some reason though, I kinda liked her little minute entry. Don't ask me why though, because nothing is really clear at the moment.

Now, I was bored. This Manga wasn't very entertaining, (then again, I didn't understand it) and the silence after Rukia's moment was starting to get nerve-racking. Although, when I thought about it…wasn't there usually something keeping the room noisy? I glanced around, once again having another staring episode with the book that lay in my hands. My eyes drifted to my desk, seeing the blob of failed coloring still there.

Then it hit me. Where'd Kon go?

I got up off my bed and searched around for the little plush. He wasn't anywhere in my room. I double-checked the closet and under the bed, but still no sign of the lion. After another 360 view, I decided to ask Rukia if she'd seen him anywhere.

Once I got to the top of the staircase, something halted my movement. Someone was singing. It was quiet, but it was still singing. I tip-toed my way down the stairs, mentally cursing the squeak one of the steps made. When I heard that the tune continued and didn't falter, I kept going. I peered around the corner, and an instant grin flashed onto my face.

The little Shinigami that had moments ago been troubling me was gently and silently dancing to her own singing. She had a ladle in her left hand, and was lightly swinging it with her smooth movements. Her eyes were relaxed and closed, and yet I was a little surprised she didn't sense my presence. I leaned against the wall a little, keeping my grin all the while. This was just something I never thought I'd see. Her tiny body boasted a gorgeous style of dance, and her voice didn't fade with any sudden movement. My eyes studied her expressions that changed with her words. Sometimes it seemed stressed, and other times she looked peaceful with an adoring smile.

I stayed like that for a few moments before I quickly snapped myself out of it, and though I didn't want to, I stepped forward.

"Yo."

Oh, how priceless. If only I had a video camera with me, this would so be going up on YouTube. The brunette's eyes flashed open and her movements halted, along with her singing. She stood frozen like that, one foot slightly elevated. Her dark eyes slowly locked with mine, and somehow, I felt every surge of her wrath flow along that link.

"Strawberry! How dare you!" With that remark, I couldn't help making a snicker-like giggle. My hand rose to my mouth, as if trying to hide my reaction.

"What'd I do?" My smile grew large and my teeth eventually became visible.

"You snuck up on me! What, being a stalker in class ain't enough?" Her hands rose to her hips. I could tell she had _some_ kind of tough meaning behind those words, but the blush appearing on her face seemed to coat any strong threat.

"Actually, this _is _my house you know. I should be able to come into the kitchen whenever I please."

"Wrong! You can't just walk in on me even if this is your house!" She pointed a finger a me, and my eyes slightly narrowed.

"Why not?" My arms crossed, but my smirk stayed firm.

I think I might have stumped her on that one. She stayed silent for a moment, her eyes darting left and right every now and then. I cocked my head to the side a little.

"You aren't hiding something, are you?"

"Of course not!"

Her reaction was fast. She was definitely getting defensive.

"Are you sure? Because you know, I know it's embarrassing to get caught doing that, but dontcha think your reaction was a little overkill?"

"No! I think my reaction was perfectly normal!"

My smirk faded. I didn't want this to be a dragged out argument over a simple, playful joke. I didn't honestly like the way she was responding to me, and my suspicion of her hiding something from me only grew larger. I let out a sigh and lightly shook my head.

"Have you seen Kon?"

I didn't make eye contact with her, but I could tell her expression changed.

"No."

Without bothering to make a response, I returned to my room. Once I entered, I made sure to close my door.

"Man, this girl is such a pain in my ass." I stretched my arms out, and with a grunt, I let them fall to my side. On my way to the desk, I noticed something in the closet. Almost completely concealed under the mattress, was a large, yet thin, book. I gripped it gently, pulling it out almost like it would explode if I made one wrong movement. After a quick look over, I immediately recognized it.

This was the book Rukia wouldn't let me see.

* * *

**Eh…short chappy again. But hey, I'm trying to get the chapters out daily. xD If not, I settle with the week release date. ^^**

**Anyway, how'd ya like it? Cliffhanger much? Yeah, I looooove those. (Well, if I make them anyway. I'm fully aware of what that book is and how this story will end.)**

**Tell meh if you liked! I love hearing what you guys have to say. (And if you hadn't noticed, they made me update faster. :D)**

**Click the button below! xD**


	4. The Unexpected, and a WakeUp Call

**Thanks so much for your time everyone! ^^ I love hearing how you are enjoying the story. It makes me smile. In fact, just seeing the line, "please continue" makes me feel good because I know that person took to the time to tell me they want me to keep going. :D**

_**Also, just FYI, I wanted to add that there haven't been any Hollows because I decided they'd interfere too much. Besides, you all don't seem to mind having any Hollow interruptions. ^^;**_

**Anyways, here you go! Chappy fours! (And you may all realize why I gave chapter four its name. xD)**

**Chapter Four: The Unexpected, and a Wake-Up Call**

You know, my expression could almost be described as a disappointed one. Out of everything my mind gave me to work with, this pretty much cancelled it all out.

"'Dancing in the Wind'? The hell..?"

Honestly, why couldn't this have been something more revealing? It was just another one of her boring books that she felt she needed to keep a secret. I didn't bother opening the book. I instead tossed it onto my desk on my way towards the bed, a place where I had been at most recently. Once I reached it, I sat on the edge and put my hand to my chin.

I took the time to juggle my thoughts around. This game that Rukia was playing wasn't something I wanted to participate in any more. But I didn't have too much to go on.

One, she has been recently leaving before I wake up. Two, she was paranoid over some weird-ass book. And three, she was extremely defensive after I caught her dancing in the kitchen.

Nothing was coming to me. For once I didn't have a good solution.

"This is so not making sense anymore. I figured at least if that was a perverted book, at least I could run it by her and make sure she isn't…" I stopped myself and subconsciously finished the sentence so that I didn't have to hear myself say it. I didn't want to think about Rukia getting fancy over at some guy's house. But I was able to shake it off and tell myself to stop jumping to conclusions.

I looked around my room, also deciding that Kon would return when he got hungry, and eyed my book bag. Getting up, I made my way over to it and rested on my knees while I opened it. I pulled out my Mp3 player, along with a Manga that I've read more than three times. Although along with the book, a paper slipped out.

My essay. Yeah, that wonderful piece of fail I mentioned before this Rukia Mystery even began. I set my book and music down, picking up the weak effort attempt. Something was written on it though. In red ink.

"I know you can do better. I want you to try and write a better paper. You have a week…" After reading it aloud, I rolled my eyes. The essay was supposed to be based on how to become strong, and I was supposed to make up a story on how someone did it. Well, I failed. Surprisingly enough, I had no interest in the topic.

"…Ichigo?"

The small Shinigami startled me a little, but once looking up my nerves calmed. I only looked at her though. I didn't respond. Instead, she walked all the way into the room and she closed the door behind her. She let out a small sigh before starting up again.

"I wanted to apologize to you. I didn't mean to be so…" She paused and looked at the ground, as if she was trying to find a word that would sum up her obnoxious actions earlier.

"Bitchy?" I smirked a little, returning to my actions and putting away the fail-paper.

"Yeah, you could say that…but really though. I am sorry." She wasn't making any eye contact with me. Did my walking away without saying anything upset her that much? Wow. She's pretty sensitive.

"It's alright." I stood up, leaving my book and Mp3 on the ground. I took a step back to lean against the wall.

She didn't make any movement or sound, like she was lost in thought. After a few moments, I broke the silence.

"Why, though?" I crossed my arms, cocking my head a little.

"Why what?" Her eyes finally made contact with mine, which was a little relaxing after receiving no glances before.

"You've been acting so weird. I just want to know why. At least, why have you been leaving?"

Her eyes widened. It was like the look a small child gives you when they're trying to pull off a lie, and you ask them something they aren't prepared for.

"It's nothing…"

That response almost irritated me.

"Is it really that bad?" I raised my voice a little, a little kick to show her I was dead serious.

"No! No it's not, I just…" She returned her gaze to the floor, then back up to my own, "I just don't want you to know."

I could'a swore I heard mental car brakes when she said that. She didn't want me to know? Know what? Why would she hide something from me?

"Rukia, you shouldn't have to keep anything from me." My voice softened. It was the least I could do to try and negotiate at the moment.

"I know…but…" Her eyes became lightly coated with water, but she turned her head and blinked it away before she continued, "Maybe sometimes I want to keep things to myself."

Okay, I guess I could cope with that. But why do I feel that something is still missing? Like I'm overlooking something? Well, for one, I still needed to make sure she wasn't doing anything she shouldn't.

"Rukia." I stepped closer to her until we were about a foot and a half apart, "I know you want this to be personal, and I fully understand that. But you're not…doing anything stupid, are you?"

It almost looked like she tried to take a step back, but she ended up pressing against the door instead.

"…Define stupid." She looked up at me with a nervous look, most likely because I leaned an inch closer to her.

"You know. Drugs, sex, clubs, along those lines."

"Hell no! Why would you think I was?!" Her face flushed a light crimson, but from the looks of it we both ignored it. I placed a hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing it.

"Because, I know how stubborn you can be. I just wanted to make sure you were still being smart."

"What, you don't trust me or something?" She gave me the "I'm a fool" look. A usual look I got from the girl.

"I trust you more than you know. That doesn't mean I still won't look out for you." I moved my hand to her face and brushed the hair that flowed down the middle so I could see her eyes easier. Giving her an assuring look, I backed away from her. Before I turned around completely, I heard her voice again.

"Ichigo. Why are you being so protective all of a sudden?"

I smirked, looking straight into her eyes, "Once I figure that out myself, maybe I'll answer."

She smiled, something I missed a little after this long string of frowns and other sad looks. She exited the room without another word, and I must say, I boosted my ego with my little answer and I was proud of it. What? I can't not think that I was cool for a second. I'm Strawberry Kurosaki!...Did I seriously just call myself that? Damn Rukia.

The rest of the night went smoothly. Rukia and I acted as if the whole thing hadn't happened, and Dad did something cool for once and set up Rock Band. I of course stole the guitar before Rukia could get it.

"Paws off woman. Mine." I grinned and headed for the middle of the room, square in front of the TV.

Eventually, Karin got the drums going and Yuzu hooked up a bass. Rukia took the microphone, and my ever-boring Dad stayed a spectator.

"Ooh, I want that one!" Yuzu pointed at the screen when the list of songs appeared.

"You crazy, Yuzu? No way we're playing that!" Karin fought, pointed a drumstick at the screen.

"What about that one?" Rukia mentioned another title, but a frown formed on my face.

"Nah, it's not good."

It took us about three minutes to decide on a song, but we got it in gear after a few games.

Alas, I was yet again stuck listening to the way Rukia sang. I wondered if she had been practicing.

Once we were exhausted of the game, we all decided to head to bed.

* * *

"Careful with that hammer!..." I found myself sitting straight up in bed, coated in a sticky sweat.

I groaned. Damn retarded dreams. Waking me up in the middle of the night like this. That hammer had no right. Flopping back onto the pillow, I sighed softly and closed my eyes. Everything was dead silent, so getting back to sleep wouldn't have been a problem.

That is, if I hadn't heard someone shifting in another room.

I glanced at the clock on my nightstand. It read about ten minutes past midnight, so I wondered why someone would be up and moving around. Slowly and stealthily, I got up out of bed and tip-toed towards the door. Peering around the corner just enough, I noticed a familiar hair style in the darkness of the hallway.

Rukia. And I guess I just caught her in action.

I decided against speaking out to her, and instead wanted to follow her. I didn't follow her down the stairs, I simply waited. And waited. And waited. Glass of water in the kitchen…and waited. Until I finally heard the door open, and softly shut.

I couldn't help but snicker a little. I walked over to my bed and sat on my knees, looking out the window. She wasn't walking anymore. She was running. Like she was late or something. I again waited until she was a far distance before I jumped out the window, trying my best to conceal my Spiritual Pressure. (Which is one of the reasons why I want to be far from her.)

We passed several buildings, my school, and crossed the bridge before she finally stopped in front of a large, round-ish building. She glanced around before entering, luckily she hadn't spotted me.

I waited a few seconds before following her. I was finally going to see what she was up to.

* * *

**Aw. I only managed to make this a little longer than the last one. I plan on a long one, but I guess they'll stay in short little bursts. xD**

**How'd ya like? Good? Bad? Yay? Nay? Well, either way, new chapter most likely out tomorrow evening. (April 21****st****)**

**And thanks again! You guys are eating this story alive! Over ONE THOUZAND hits in three days! High fives all around! ^^**


	5. Irritating, but Loving

**Mmm…Okay so there was an Early Release at school today, so I have a little head start. (Plus, I have Death Note going on my television so…I'm distracted. XD)…okay I just stared at the screen for like six minutes now! .…okay add like two more minutes to that. Alright, the episode ended (add four minutes o.o) now I'll start. xD Also, if I seem to have Ichigo ask himself a lot of questions, it's because after I watch Death Note, I continuously look things over more deeply and suspiciously. xD**

**Also I mention church in this. I have never once been to church nor am I Christian. However I've heard in some cases that they dislike evil or something like that. Anyway if I am incorrect please feel free to buzz me in a PM. It may help for when I need to mention it at other times in stories. ^^**

**Chapter Five: Irritating, but Loving**

The building smelt a lot like fabric. Fabric that's been constantly used and, in some cases, worn out. I was in a dark, dimly lit hallway that seemed to stretch on forever, the sound of music was muffled, but I could hear it bouncing off the walls. I kept a slow pace. This was weird. I had expected something along the lines of a party or get-together with some girlfriends of hers. Instead, I see this place.

On my way down the never-ending line, I see an opening about half way down. I quicken my pace, but my brain comes to a halt when I hear some voices coming from the opening.

"Now then Rukia, the spectators will be coming in. I'll go get them, rehearse once more beforehand." I had no idea who that person was, but it was the voice of a man. Sounded short and stubby, but that's just me.

I peered around the corner to see a man in a black coat exit through another door. My attention then rose to a familiar face. Rukia. She was softly singing to herself, lightly shifting where she had parts that involved dancing.

Then it hit me. This is what Rukia had been hiding…so the whole time it was just her embarrassment holding her back? She didn't want to tell me she was in a musical? What kind of idiotic…

I stopped myself. I decided not to dog on her for being a little embarrassed over performance talent. But still…was she really that disturbed by the thought of telling me something as simple as this? She had talent. And it seemed so perfect. Why in the world would it be troubling her?

Also…why so late at night? Wouldn't it be easier to perform during the day?

Again, I was stumped. What's wrong with this Soul Reaper? Her problems are becoming _my_ problems! That's not working well with me at all.

I raised my hand to my face. I couldn't believe how stupid this actually was. On that note, I couldn't tell whether or not to be relieved or upset. Rukia was being so childish about this, yet I was so tense earlier. It's like my emotions of relief and stress were juggling, constantly. And over something so damn stupid!

I had let out a soft groan, just enough to where I knew I could only hear it. I decided to approach her. However, once my body shifted, Rukia went silent, and the second door opened beside the stage. A small crowd of spectators entered the room, eventually seating themselves along the rows of empty seats in front of the stage. I smirked a little, however I had no specific reason for it.

"Alright Ms. Kuchiki, you may begin when you're ready."

I can't say I wasn't starting to become a little interested. Sure, I was still a little irritated with the midget, but this was quite the secret.

The lights dimmed around the stage, and from what I could see, Rukia began moving.

Everything started perfectly. At least from my perspective, having no idea or information about this little play. Her movements were graceful, light, almost as if she was floating in air. She had obviously been doing this for a while.

But there was where it didn't make sense. She seemed professional. Like she'd been doing it for years, yet I had no idea or clue about this, and I've known her for almost a year and a half now and I've seen no evidence of this. Sure, there have been countless times where we haven't been together, I mean, I'm a guy and she's a girl, we both fully agree with personal space. Perhaps she's been practicing dance when I'm not around?

No…that doesn't make sense either. The fact that this is a performance on a stage means she'd need practice or something to go off of for at least a week. This has only been going on for three days.

Then again, somehow I kept running into loopholes…If Rukia had something that contained information on this act, she could have easily been practicing for it when my back was turned. It sounded reasonable. But now I have to know what evidence of that I have. What exactly has she been using to go off of?

I stopped thinking, because something in the air changed. I turned my attention back to Rukia, whom was…was…was she hesitating? Had she spotted me? I watched a little longer, then it became clear.

My tiny reaper had stage fright. What a surpr-…did I just say "my?"

…No, let's just say I didn't for now. Anyway, she became quieter, her eyes locked on the eyes looking up at her. In fact, eventually she became completely silent, and her expression was easily readable.

"…Ms. Kuchiki, is there a problem?" The guy that spoke earlier stood up, a look of concern on his face.

When Rukia hadn't answered he frowned a little, and then clapped his hands twice. The spectators left soon after through the door they originally entered.

"Well now Rukia. What's the problem?" The guy faced Rukia, his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me." Rukia turned her body to the side opposite of my direction.

"You know, you don't have to perform Dancing in the Wind if you're bare to stage fright."

"I know, I know. Please, I really do want to perform here but…even under small crowds I can't get my act together."

"How do you think I can help?"

Wait…haven't I heard that name before? Where have I heard that title…

"I don't know. I can't even tell anyone because I know if they ask to watch…I'll mess up." Rukia's voice shook a little, but her body stayed strong.

"Hm. Well, the main performance is next weekend. We do have someone who can substitute your part, so if you think you can pull it off, don't hesitate to call me." He exited the room after that, leaving the small girl alone.

Well, not exactly but you get the point.

I couldn't stay anymore, yet I didn't want to leave. Although if Rukia did catch me, I had no story that would be even a smidge effective. I turned around, waited a little, looked at Rukia once more, then took a step forward on my way out.

I felt so bad. Damn woman. See? Her problems _are _my problems now.

I didn't plan on keeping this to myself though. I noticed her reactions. This is something she obviously has a passion for. When I saw her in the kitchen, she seemed so in love with it, like she was in her own little world and nothing could bug her. ('Cept for me of course…then again that must be one of my natural talents.) I wanted to help. And, I think I know just the way.

* * *

"Wake up you loud beast!"

I woke up to the feeling of defeat as a thick, girl-scented pillow slammed against my face. I ripped it off and hurled it at the one responsible, whom was now giggling and stumbling over trying to dodge the pillow attack.

"Rukia, what's the meaning of this?" I groaned and put my hand to my face, hearing her giggles soften.

"I can't sleep anymore because you're snoring too loud."

I felt that pillow again. However, her accuracy wasn't as precise and it now rested against my stomach.

"I like sleep. Let me sleep. Who cares if you can't." I pushed my head into my own pillow, noticing Rukia's silence. Then, I heard footsteps. The pillow gently moved away from my stomach, but I made no action to respond.

Well, until she wacked me across the back of my head with it. I ignored this. I knew she wanted attention, and I knew she didn't come in here because she was awakened by me. That's just the kind of girl she is. She basically feeds off my attention on Sundays because Dad and my sisters are at church. I don't go because…well…I'm pretty much a bad-ass death god now so…I guess I feel more awkward about it.

Actually, speaking of Rukia feeding off me, well, I do it too with her so I guess we're even on that one. The house gets boring when my family isn't around, so we usually get most of our entertainment from each other.

Once the little midget noticed I wasn't going to give in, she continued beating me with it, and I knew she was having too much fun for her own good. In the end though, I won. She eventually heaved out a breath and gently set the pillow on my head before leaving the room.

I didn't shift. I instead wondered why she seemed so care-free even after last night's incident. Was it to keep me from questioning her like yesterday?

I wanted to talk to her about it either way. I didn't care if she knew I spied on her now. I wanted to get her into that musical with flying colors. I immediately got out of bed.

"I'm gonna wing it I guess." I mumbled as I struggled into some new clothes quickly and headed for the hallway.

On my way out, Rukia was just about to go in, so she bumped into my chest with a startled gasp.

"Hey, roadblock, watch yourself, you fool!" She instantly switched into dominate mode, a common attitude from the brunette.

"Look, I'd _love_ to start a competition with you right now, but I really think we should talk." Without waiting for an answer I gripped her wrist (which was smaller than hell, so I was almost afraid I'd break it if I nudged it wrong) and pulled her into my room.

"What's this about all of a sudden?" Rukia eased out of my grip, crossing her arms afterward.

"Please don't take this badly, I know you're not gonna like it but I need to talk to you now. I followed you last night and watched you, and-."

"You what?!" She cut me off without delay, now I was a little afraid I'd pissed off the wrong bitch.

"No, no let me finish, just listen for a second." I tried to keep a low voice so that I didn't agitate her more, but it didn't seem to make much of a difference.

"You followed me?! Even though I told you I wanted this to myself?! Ichigo! Why would you?!" Her voice was loud and intimidating to say the least. It made me back up a little, but she only stepped forward in response.

"If you'd listen for a second I'd tell you!"

"You spied on me Ichigo! Out of all the things you'd do you chose to stoop this low and invade my privacy?"

"Well you weren't going to tell me before, and would you please just listen to me?"

"No. I'm not going to listen to you! You heartless, irritating…" She growled at me. I could tell she wasn't going to take this like I'd hoped.

Instead, I took physical action.

I knew it'd be difficult to calm her at first, but I went for it anyway, and tugged her arm roughly until I embraced her tightly.

"Let go of me Ichigo! Now!" I felt her squirm, but her strength no where near matched mine.

I bent my neck down so my head could meet with the side of hers, and my arms wrapped around her small body as far as they could. I whispered to her, feeling her body tense a little more.

"Calm down, Rukia. I have no intention of doing anything to insult or embarrass you. Just listen to me. Will you do that for me?"

"Why would I want to now just because of this?" Her voice was a little harsh and muffled, but I could tell she had at least relaxed a little bit.

"Because. You're taking this very hard. I want you to listen to what I have to say before you jump to your conclusions." I used my thumb to gently rub her side, feeling the nerves there melt under it.

"At least tell me why you followed me." Her hands hesitantly gripped my waist, like an attempt to keep control over her subsiding rage.

"Remember what I told you yesterday? I have no idea why, but I'm protective of you. In my mind, Rukia, for some reason you're…just important to me. My curiosity gets the best of me, I understand that. But deep inside, I just wanted to know you were safe out there." I surprised myself with my own little short speech, but I think it affected the girl in my arms more than me.

"…Okay."

We stayed in our position a little longer before I managed to pull away. I kept my hands at her sides, as did she to mine, and looked into her eyes.

"Will you listen to what I was going to say now?" I smiled a little, proud of myself for being such bad-ass.

"I guess."

I let go of her and took one step backwards, then I sat on my bed, gesturing her to sit beside me. Once she sat down, I began.

"Rukia, you have a passion for this, don't you?"

"Yeah, you could say that." Her voice was so soft now. It was actually her regular voice with a hint of shakiness, but it sounded so relaxing after her shout fest.

"You perform so professionally. I loved watching you practice on stage, and I know you love what you're doing. I heard how you sounded after those people left and that guy talked to you. And I want you to know straight up that it affected me greatly. Usually I don't ever feel this passionate about other people, but I want to help you overcome your fear. It's not even an obligation, this is something that I feel I'm desperate for now…"

Rukia studied me for a second, cocking her head a little as I went on.

"I want you to do what you want to do, and I have no intention of ripping something precious from you. I want to help you. Will you be willing to let me?" I looked at her now, her mind was obviously flying and bouncing off the walls.

"Of course, but…Ichigo if I can't perform in front of you, how in the world can you work with me?"

"Just trust me. I'll break your stage fright even if I break myself trying to." My expression became more serious as she grinned.

"Ichigo, this isn't like you at all. What happened to my stubborn, 'screw life' Ichigo?"

My subconscious smiled at the fact that I wasn't the only one who referred to the other as "mine."

"Let's just say a stubborn, 'screw life' Rukia came and cancelled me out a moment ago."

She giggled at that last one. I sprang up and jumped to the door, a smile flashed on my face.

"Through the door Soul Reaper Lady! You're gonna eat breakfast and then we're gonna turn you into the best damn performer alive!...Or…dead. Oh I don't care, just come on!"

My body filled with energy as I ran out the door, and I heard Rukia laugh a little.

Well, can't exactly say it worked out as I planned. Because it worked out a lot better than I could've imagined.

* * *

**Well then! No this is NOT the end. There are a LOT more to go so sit tight. ^^ I enjoyed this, finally some IchiRuki fluff! I know you've all been waiting for it and congrats to those who've been waiting since chapter one on!**

**And also, no I didn't forget about the "Dancing in the Wind" comment Ichigo made. Just ignore it, it will appear later.**

**Anyways, those two are getting closer! So hopefully the next chapters won't bore you so much, they won't just be informative chapters. ^^; (I'm sadly only good at sorting information and decisive plans, I sometimes forget that the public will read this. xD)**

**Thanks again! See you in chapter six!**

_**Oh, before I forget, tell me if you like this chapter length or if you want me to try and make them longer. ^^; Depending on the situation the chapter represents, I may make it shorter, but for chapters like this should they be longer? Shorter? This length? Tell me! :D**_


	6. Practice, and Pancakes

**Alright, before I kick off this chapter, I wanted to give a big-ass shout-out to some dedicated readers as of current.**

**Everyone clap your hands for: ****KuroKuchiki****, ****blackteaplease****, ****Aizawa Ayumu****, and ****Hinataellis****!**

**Oh, and a good sized call out to my friend Eryn, who forced me to write this chapter. xD She slapped me on the hand for not writing yesterday. (I'm eating pizza o.o)**

**Thanks again you guys! And don't feel left out if you're not up there. They kinda got here first. xD **

**Anyway, let's get started! (Okay, lie, I wanted to say I'm sorry for the REALLY late update. My grades are very important to me this time of year)**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Practice, and Pancakes**

I couldn't believe how hyped up I was. This definitely wasn't anything like me, and I sure as hell planned to not let Rukia go out and ruin my reputation by spreading this moment with our friends. Especially what I did back there, I mean, did I seriously embrace Rukia? Was that just a mental image? I understand I got ahead of myself trying to cool that teapot off but…really? I did, didn't I? What's that gonna turn into? Is she gonna look at me differently? ...Well, I kinda look at her differently…I think. I don't even know. Can there actually be this kind of feeling? I didn't feel like this until I thought about my earlier actions. It's like I'm confused, or indecisive. And it's about Rukia of all people? I haven't really thought about her this way before.

I brought my hand to my forehead and brought myself to a halt at the end of the staircase. I shook the rambling thoughts away; it would be a bother later if I could only think about my relationship with that Shinigami.

"What a pain." I huffed, trying to replace my firm look with a smile as to not worry Rukia when she came down.

Speak of the devil though.

I heard a stumble, a close by one, and a gasp-like squeak from behind me as said Rukia tripped, taking a larger step, and crashing into my back. Her small hands were clutching my shoulders, and I felt her body shaking once laughter got the best of her. I didn't move. It was entertaining, to say the least. Her laughing came to a slow halt, before her chin rested on my shoulder.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"You're uh…kinda in my tripping space."

"Oh, my bad. You want me to move?"

"Yes." She removed her neck and hands from my shoulders, however, I had no intension to move. I stood there like a wall, grinning to myself. Something was really putting me in a good mood.

"Move, you big thing!" After those words were said, I felt her jab her foot in my back, and carpet was all I could see and smell.

It took us a while to get serious. We were both in an abnormally good mood, but I knew that Rukia had been hiding that big deal for some time now, so it must've felt good to finally let it all go. Now, me on the other hand, I didn't know what it was. But ever since we finished talking up in my room, nothing but smiles has been present. I headed into the kitchen and told Rukia to sit at the table.

"So, tell me about this musical thing." I reached around for a pan and a few other utensils.

"What do you want to know?" Rukia seated herself, and then leaned on her elbow, her cheek pressing into her hand.

"Well, what made you wanna do it?"

She pondered for a moment, glancing at the ceiling, "I guess it just popped out to me."

"When did you decide you wanted to do it?"

"A while ago, actually. But I never really brought myself to publically announce it."

I felt her eyes on me as I poured a mixed, thick, liquid substance into the pan. Spatula in hand, I faced her.

"And is this something you're sure you want to continue to do?"

"Of course."

"Well then, why don't we start practicing now?" I smirked and returned to my work, sensing the Shinigami's eyes widening.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you sing me the song you're going to perform?"

I merely glanced at the brunette, and her face was already fading to crimson. I knew she would respond that way without a doubt, but if she was determined enough, I knew I could get it out of her. I flipped a pancake, which you may or may not have figured out that it was what I was making, and waited for Rukia's response.

"I-I dunno…I mean, now?" She glanced nervously to her left.

"Sure. Remember, I'm here to work with you." I placed two large pancakes on a white plate, walking towards the table and setting them before Rukia.

"What's this?" She studied the pancakes in front of her with narrow eyes.

"They're called pancakes. Try them, they're good." I turned around, only returning to the kitchen for a moment to grab a bottle of maple syrup before coming back, "Put this on one of them, it makes it taste _so_ much better."

I knew she was thankful for the opportunity to not have to sing at the moment, but I knew I'd have many more chances later. I left for the kitchen once more to make my own fluffy pancakes. Rukia reached for a fork, poking at the food before trying to cut a small piece off. Once she took a bite, her expression was priceless. She was in love with the taste and practically inhaled them, not minding her very well taught manors.

"Good?"

"Mhm."

I chuckled a little. I guess I was a little pleased with her emotions lately. Most of the time, she's just stubborn and monotone. Once my pancakes were finished, I seated myself in the chair across from hers.

"Anyway, sing me that song now, I'd like to hear it."

From what I could see, she was too nervous and bottled up at the moment. I picked at my pancakes, thinking of what to do. I glanced at Rukia, who was trying to ignore me and also seemed to be longing for my pancakes. An idea popped in my brain a moment later.

"I know, how about this." I got up, abandoning my pancakes, and headed over to Rukia, gently pulling her out of the chair.

I didn't honestly have a very good idea, but I decided she might like this idea better than just singing in a quiet home. Grabbing her wrist, I lead her to the front door, letting go as I opened it. I made the gesture for her to follow, and she obeyed without hesitation. Once we were about thirty feet from the house, she looked up at me.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park. I always feel better outside, so I figured someone like you would too." I returned her look with a grin.

She didn't argue with me, meaning I was right. The rest of the walk was pretty much silence.

* * *

I led Rukia to the large clearing in the park. There were some people around, but I made sure to go far enough into the field so that Rukia wouldn't feel like they would hear her. Not that it would be a bad thing, I honestly kinda like her singing voice. Wish I could get her to let me hear it more often.

"Now then. Think you could get a little singing in now?"

Rukia tapped her heel into the grass, sighing a little.

"Yeah, I guess."

She paced for a moment, taking a few deep breaths before I finally heard what I wanted to hear. Her eyes stayed closed, but her eyebrows represented every emotion her words symbolized. And like I'd heard before, it was beautiful. Soft and gentle. You almost would even forget she's a girl that stabs huge monsters with a zanpakuto. Her arms were behind her and her hands folded together, a little rocking back and forth went with it. Eventually, she was getting used to hearing herself and got louder, making it easier to hear. I couldn't help but grin to myself. This girl really was something.

When the song was over, I mentally became a little sad, but I got over it. Her eyes fluttered open, having to get used to the light again. She made eye contact with me, and I took a step closer to her.

"That was amazing…wow." A chuckled at my own enthusiasm, watching as Rukia nervously giggled.

"You really like it?" She sounded so normal after her singing, I was almost taken aback by how different it was. The space between us was small now, less than a foot.

"I love it."

For some reason, right at that moment, I was drawn to her. Inside, I felt my emotions bounce everywhere. My only thoughts were about her eyes, her hair, her face. _Her _in general. I didn't know why I was suddenly feeling so attracted to her. As if I was automatic, my arms wrapped around her neck and I pressed my forehead against hers. I felt her body get warmer under my touch, and my grin grew a little wider. Rukia hesitated for a second, as if she was enjoying it, before speaking out.

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Her small hands came to my arms as she waited for my response.

"I'm fine. For some reason I just wanted to be close to you is all." I rubbed my forehead slowly back and forth, not wanting to break the contact between us.

We sat there for a few more seconds before I forced the break.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, you gonna show me some dance moves or what?"

Rukia only smiled and closed her eyes before responding, "You really are unique, Ichigo."

* * *

**Wow. I really fluffed that last part didn't I? Well, we all know Ichigo can't hold in forever, right? :3**

**I mostly dedicate this to Eryn, for being awesome and getting me back into the writing spirit. Thanks chick! :D**

**Next chapter will definitely be up soon****. O.o I won't make you guys wait like that again.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter; tell me if it sounds too boring or if you no longer like the plotline or something. xD See you in the next chappy!**


End file.
